Labour Pains
by Fridayjack1
Summary: Sharpay Evans is obsessed with her boyfriend Troy, but when he breaks up with her, she tells him she's pregnant in order for him to stay with her, but Troy is falling for Gabriella. How long until everyone realises that Sharpay is faking her own pregnancy
1. About Sharpay

_**Chapter One – About Sharpay**_

_Sharpay Evans had always been the diva when she grew up, she always got what she wanted and made sure she got what she wanted. But she had to be controlled, she serious anger issues and had to take medication, if she didn't take her pills, you can't imagine what she's like. She had plans to be a Broadway star when she left high school, she wanted to be famous, her name on billboards, she wanted to have her own perfume, own fashion line, she wanted to be bigger than Beyonce, Britney, Leona and so on. She always had a way of getting people around her finger, whenever she needed to destroy someone's reputation, she would always have her idiot brothers help. Ryan Evans._

_Sharpay was very in love with Troy Bolton, she was always with him 24/7, she never let him out of her sight, she was extremely obsessive over him, she got furious if she ever saw him with another girl. She knew him and Gabriella Montez were very close friends, but sometimes she wondered if he had any feelings for her. Sharpay wondered why he liked Gabriella, Sharpay had more talent, was far prettier and was just better overall. Gabriella was a nerd and was just plain pathetic._

_At this moment in time, Sharpay was gazing at herself in the mirror, Ryan was shouting for her to hurry up so they could get to school, she was more focused on which necklace to wear, and she finally picked the one that she hadn't worn in a while and exited her room._

This is really short but i just wanted to start it with saying a bit about Sharpay and stuff

R&R

:D


	2. Enough is Enough

_**Chapter Two – Enough is enough**_

_Sharpay was very obsessive over Troy Bolton, she had to be with him all the time. But the more time they spent together, the more Troy began to dislike Sharpay more and more. Chad warned Troy before he began dating Sharpay of how he will regret dating her, Troy took no notice of it, but now he wishes he never began dating her. __**"I just can't take it anymore, she is driving me insane."**__ Troy told Chad and Jason; his teammates._ **"**_**Yesterday, she told me how she imagines our wedding, OUR FREAKING WEDDING!"**_

"_**I warned you, but did you listen? No"**__ Chad replied rolling his eyes. Troy didn't look very happy, he remembered back in 7__th__ grade when Luke dumped Sharpay and she destroyed his reputation, Troy couldn't imagine what Sharpay would do to him if he dumped her._

"_**I think you're a lucky guy Troy."**__ Zeke said to Troy, Zeke had been in love with Sharpay from the first second he ever saw her. She was a vision of beauty to him, he thought she was something that God had made her for every guy to fall in love with. But Sharpay had never taken a second look at Zeke; she called him the 'Tall Person'_

"_**I'm just going to use the excuse that I need to focus on my basketball."**__ Troy responded biting his lip slightly, he was very nervous, she would probably end up getting him kicked off the basketball team, his future would be over. Sharpay was a very clever girl and could easily get what she wanted by bullying or bribing._

"_**Sharpay won't buy that."**__ Chad laughed, Sharpay wasn't an idiot, she knew a lie when she heard one, dumping someone to focus on studies was pathetic, loads of guys have done it and the next thing you know they're dating someone new in the next week. But Chad's heart belonged to Taylor at the moment._

"_**Enough is enough guys, I need to end it with this crazy chick**__." Troy raised his voice, he was being suffocated by her. Troy's mobile began vibrating. It was Sharpay who had sent him a text, Troy began reading it hoping she didn't want to meet up somewhere, he really just wanted to be alone and watch some sports._

"_Hey Troy Boo Boo Boo_

_Meet me after school so we can talk and you know ;)_

_I love you more than a thousand suns, _

_Your my everything_

_Sharpay_

_Xoxo"_

_Chad also took a peek at the text and began giggling, Troy got texts like this from Sharpay all the time and Troy hated it, Zeke on the other hand loved reading them, it made him love Sharpay even more strangely enough, __**"You meeting her?"**__ Zeke asked curiously._

"_**Yeah I'll end it with her then."**_


	3. The Lie

_**Chapter Three – The Lie**_

_Sharpay Evans had always wondered when she would get over Troy, but she never has and she realised ages ago that she never will. Troy meant everything to her and she had every intention of planning their future. But Troy was thinking differently, he had every intention of ending what future they had. Sharpay was a devious obsessive teenager who didn't realise just how obsessed with Troy she was. __Sharpay Evans had always been the diva when she grew up, she always got what she wanted and made sure she got what she wanted. But she had to be controlled, she serious anger issues and had to take medication, if she didn't take her pills, you can't imagine what she's like. She had plans to be a Broadway star when she left high school, she wanted to be famous, her name on billboards, she wanted to have her own perfume, own fashion line, she wanted to be bigger than Beyonce, Britney, Leona and so on. She always had a way of getting people around her finger, whenever she needed to destroy someone's reputation, she would always have her idiot brothers help. Ryan Evans._

_Sharpay was very in love with Troy Bolton, she was always with him 24/7, she never let him out of her sight, she was extremely obsessive over him, she got furious if she ever saw him with another girl. She knew him and Gabriella Montez were very close friends, but sometimes she wondered if he had any feelings for her. Sharpay wondered why he liked Gabriella, Sharpay had more talent, was far prettier and was just better overall. Gabriella was a nerd and was just plain pathetic._

_Troy Bolton was waiting for Sharpay at the park after school, he was really nervous on how she would react, she knew what she was like, she could easily destroy somebody by just clicking her fingers, she was a very devious girl when she wanted to be. He took a deep breath and then another as he waited for her, and then he saw her coming, her long blonde hair was so bright it always stood out, it was something that Sharpay was known for, __**"Hey Troy" **__Sharpay said to her current boyfriend._

"_**Um...Hey Sharpay"**__ Troy replied giving a small sigh._

"_**So I was thinking since were going to be going to different colleges, were gonna have to stay close somehow, so my dad is offering to buy us an apartment."**__ Sharpay giggled with complete happiness._

"_**Look Sharpay...we need to talk**__." Troy admitted to her, this was going to be harder then he thought, he was very nervous of her reaction. Sharpay raised an eyebrown and then realised exactly what 'we need to talk' means. He was going to break up with her. Her heart began beating so much faster, she began getting hotter._

"_**I just think we need to go our separate ways."**__ Troy finally said to Sharpay who's mouth was completely wide open with shock, she was no expecting this at all, she thought Troy was in love with her._

"_**You can't dump me"**__ she told Troy_

__

"_**Why not?"**__ he asked_

"_**Um..."**__ she began thinking of a reason, her eyes scanned the park for an answer, and then she saw a thirty five year old woman with a three year old baby. This was her only option, __**"I'm pregnant"**_


	4. Troy's reaction

_**Troy's Reaction**_

_When Sharpay told Troy he was going to be a dad, his heart completly dropped, it was the biggest shock in his life, everything changed, he began thinking about his career and mostly Gabriella, he had been falling in love with her recently, but this changed it all. Sharpay was pregnant. __**"Troy?"**__ Sharpay said to him, __**"Are you ok?"**_

"_**I just can't believe it, I was sure we were protected when we had sex."**__ Troy responded not showing much facial expression._

"_**Well...um...I don't know."**__ Sharpay replied getting very nervous, she had just told him the biggest lie ever and she had no idea how she was going to keep it up. She put a fake smile on and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss, this was the only way to keep Troy as her boyfriend, and she had no intention on losing him._

_The Next day at school was defiantly different; Troy looked very depressed, he always wanted to have a child, just now was the wrong time. He then noticed Gabriella walking upto him, __**"Hey there stranger." **__She giggled._

"_**Oh..hey Gabriella."**_

"_**Everything ok?"**_

"_**Not really."**__ Troy walked off after that last word, if it was any girl he wanted to spend his future with, it was Gabriella. They hadn't kissed or anything, but there was huge chemistry between them. They were both falling in love with each other, the only thing that stood between them was __Sharpay Evans._

_Troy kept thinking in his head for the rest of the day about Sharpay getting pregnant, he assumed the condom must of snapped. Troy realised that he had no feelings for Sharpay anymore, it had been that way for a while now. When he first met her, it was more sex than an actual realonship, Troy never thought of them as boyfriend and girlfriend...until Sharpay told the whole school she's dating Troy. He wondered if she would tell everyone she's pregnant, Gabriella wouldn't be pleased. Troy was also worried about his parents reaction, they would kill him for knocking someone up and plus they really disliked Sharpay, she wasn't very nice to them and always made nasty comments to Troy's mum. He then began thinking of the night he must of gotten Sharpay pregnant._

_Sharpay gave a loud moan as Troy thrusted harder into her, both of their bodies were sweating as she ran her fingers down his body and then down his perfect rock hard abs. Troy leaned down slowly to give her a light kiss and watched her give a sexual grin as she leaned back down on the bed and let him thrust into her, "Oooh Troy." She moaned again; a huge orgasm rush came to her at that moment._

_Troy then came back to reality as the bell rang. It was the end of school and he had to make it out without Sharpay catching up with him, he had purposely left his mobile at home so she couldn't ring or text him to meet up with her. He rushed out of his English classroom and ended up banging into Gabriella, __**"Oh sorry Gabbi."**__ He apologised._

"_**Its fine, it happens."**__ She chuckled as she moved slightly closer to him._

"_**I need to talk to you privately**__." He told her. Gabriella gave a nod as they went to there 'secret place' where they first had there 'kindergarten' discussion. Troy always remembered that conversation, it always had a special place in his heart._

"_**Whats up?"**__ she asked him curiously._

"_**Things are gonna be different Gabriella, you'll find out soon but I cant bring myself to tell you now."**_

"_**Then why did you bring me up here?"**_

"_**Because I wanted to give you this."**__ He then moved in to give Gabriella a kiss on the lips, she realised what he was doing, she knew he was dating Sharpay but Gabriella just couldn't resist and then kissed him. They soon began making out, but what they didn't know was Sharpay was listening to the conversation just down the stairs and could hear there lips making out with each other. _


End file.
